<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shaking off the Dust by canticumlunae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542426">Shaking off the Dust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canticumlunae/pseuds/canticumlunae'>canticumlunae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shaking off the Dust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Hubert von Vestra is Soft for Ferdinand von Aegir, M/M, No Spoilers, One Shot, POV Hubert von Vestra, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:01:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canticumlunae/pseuds/canticumlunae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth's class has been disrupted one too many times by Hubert and Ferdinand's constant bickering. Running out of patience, she orders the pair of them to stay behind after lessons and dust the Black Eagle classroom from top to bottom.<br/><br/>Little does the professor know, complicated feelings are bubbling dangerously close to the surface, and she may have only caused more trouble than there was to begin with...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shaking off the Dust [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2244618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shaking off the Dust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the last feeble rays of afternoon sunlight seeped through the windows of the Black Eagle classroom, Ferdinand’s feather duster fell to the floor with a jarring <em> clatter. </em> </p><p>“I cannot believe there is still so much to be done!” He remarked, his ringing voice further breaking Hubert's concentration.</p><p>Hubert snorted from across the room. “What did you expect? Our classmates are utterly uncivilized, and I've ever seen anyone clean in here, so of course it's filthy."</p><p>He was currently sitting cross-legged on the floor in a most undignified manner, surrounded by piles of dust-coated books he doubted anyone but Linhardt had ever so much as looked at. Their professor had given them the ridiculous chore of dusting the classroom from top to bottom following yet another disruption in class that morning, which had been started by Ferdinand, as per usual.</p><p>Byleth's patience with the two of them was already thin, and she had made it expressly clear they were not to appear in the dining hall until the task had been completed. Although they had now been at it for hours, the ancient classroom seemed just as dusty as ever, if not more so.</p><p>Hubert risked a glance at Ferdinand, then immediately wished he hadn't. The idiot had removed his uniform jacket when they began cleaning, leaving only the plain white shirt he wore underneath. Fine as the fabric was, his muscular arms and torso were flagrantly on display as he worked, without much left to the imagination. Hubert had been trying his best to ignore him for the past two hours, but his resolve was growing steadily weaker with each book he dusted.</p><p>Ferdinand frowned. “I simply meant to say that, considering the rate at which we are both cleaning, I would expect to be closer to finishing by now.”</p><p>“Well,” Hubert said, grimacing as he blew on a book and released a considerably grimy cloud into the air, “if it troubles you that much, I could always speed up the process with a little magic.”</p><p>Ferdinand stopped short, his hands flying to his hips, his face taking on an expression of indignation so fierce that Hubert would have snickered at it under any other circumstance. But now, he was preoccupied with trying <em> very </em>hard not to notice how Ferdinand’s current stance caused his biceps and pectoral muscles to strain against the fabric of his shirt.</p><p>“Hubert!” Ferdinand exclaimed. “I am surprised at you. The professor gave us this task as a punishment for our behavior, or do you not recall? It would be dishonest and disrespectful—dare I say—<em>ignoble </em>to simply complete it with magic.”</p><p>“Would it, now?” Hubert muttered dryly, turning back to the mountain of tomes piled before him. </p><p>He had only a few moments of peace before Ferdinand’s voice drifted over to him again.</p><p>“Hubert...do you think our professor dotes unnecessarily on Edelgard?”</p><p>That took Hubert by surprise. “I fail to see how this question is relevant to anything.” He remarked, glancing back at Ferdinand, who was now reclining atop a desk, absent-mindedly tossing his feather duster from hand to hand.</p><p>He must have noticed the annoyance on Hubert's face, because his expression quickly shifted to one of hurt concern. “Is something the matter, Hubert?”</p><p>Hubert sighed. “I am starting to wonder if this is taking so long because you prefer to prance around the classroom, climbing on the furniture, rather than doing any actual cleaning.”</p><p>The hurt in Ferdinand’s eyes deepened, and he slid off the desk, somewhat dejectedly. “I am working just as hard as you, Hubert. Our professor set us this task, and I aim to complete it. I was simply wondering why...she is not here with us.”</p><p>Hubert raised his eyebrows. “It seems clear enough to me.”</p><p>“But she was part of our argument as well, was she not?”</p><p>“I seem to recall you starting an argument with Lady Edelgard during this morning’s lesson about something entirely trivial, but I have no recollection of her taking part in it,” Hubert said. “Although <em> I </em>merely entertained you in order to speak in her defense, I think it was perfectly fair of our professor to make only the two of us stay behind.”</p><p>Ferdinand frowned. “I must admit, I am not entirely shocked to hear you say that, but, it...frustrates me.”</p><p>“How so?” Hubert asked, resignedly setting down his book. Perhaps engaging with the numbskull would finally get him to shut up.</p><p>“If I am to be Prime Minister one day” Ferdinand said, “it is only necessary that I surpass Edelgard, so I may be worthy of offering her guidance." He paused. "However, whenever I attempt to demonstrate this, I am simply shot down by our professor, or by you.”</p><p>“You insulted Lady Edelgard in the middle of class,” Hubert said, surprising himself with a sudden, spiteful investment in the conversation. “Such an action could technically be considered <em>treasonous</em>.”</p><p>Ferdinand’s brow furrowed. “I merely intended to point out that there may be a better answer to the question, nothing more.”</p><p>“Are you certain?” Hubert sneered. “It seems to me that you only wished for Byleth to think you superior to Lady Edelgard, which you are <em> not </em>. She is on a level unattainable by any of the rest of us—it is simply the natural order of things.”</p><p>“I wish you would stop saying that!” Ferdinand suddenly burst out.</p><p>Hubert smiled, a pleasant feeling of vindication flooding through him. “Why?” He asked. “Have I struck a nerve? Is it true that you're jealous of the way Byleth treats Edelgard, and that you think taking her down a peg will make you seem more worthy in her eyes?”</p><p>Ferdinand was silent, his face impassive.</p><p>“If I were to be honest,” Hubert plunged onward, knowing he would be unable to stop himself until he got a rise out of Ferdinand, “I’d wager your little story about this all being for Lady Edelgard’s benefit is simply a lie to cover up just how selfish and self-absorbed you are. You want all the praise for yourself, don't you?”</p><p>Ferdinand stared back at him in shocked confusion, and for a horrible moment, Hubert wondered if he was going to cry.</p><p>But then Ferdinand met his gaze, an intensity to his expression Hubert had never seen before. “I do not understand why anyone would think like that.” He said, his voice cool and even. “As nobles, we are expected to uphold the honor and dignity of the Empire, to think not of ourselves, but of our service to the Emperor, and the good of the people.”</p><p>Hubert scoffed, pulling his eyes away from Ferdinand’s suddenly piercing stare. “You're so dreadfully naïve. Do you really think that's the way the Empire—hell, any of Fódlan actually operates? Everyone's just looking out for their own self interest, the nobility included.”</p><p>He had expected Ferdinand to appear hurt after this, but instead, the other young man smiled, then burst out laughing.</p><p>“What?” Hubert demanded, annoyed by his sudden lack of predictability.</p><p>This response only seemed to amuse Ferdinand further. Nearly doubled over in hysterics, he reached out to the nearest pillar to support himself, and caught his breath, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. “You are so astute, and yet, you truly believe that?”</p><p>Hubert stared back at him, his mounting frustration reaching a new high. He couldn't quite see what Ferdinand was getting at, and he <em>definitely </em>didn’t appreciate being laughed at.</p><p>“You yourself are an exception. What about you and Edelgard? Do you follow her so faithfully for the sake of your own self-interest?”</p><p>“That’s different,” Hubert muttered, brushing himself off and getting to his feet. The feeling of Ferdinand towering over him was starting to make him uncomfortable. “I am bound by duty to serve Lady Edelgard. My personal feelings do not factor into the matter at all.” </p><p>Ferdinand snickered, the sound seeming strange, coming from him. “Then you are just as naïve as I.”</p><p>Hubert searched for something to say in response, but he could feel his control quickly slipping away. <em> Damn it</em>, he berated himself, <em> think! </em></p><p>But his mind had gone entirely blank, all thought replaced by a creeping awareness that he and Ferdinand were very alone in the darkening classroom.</p><p>“There is something else you missed,” Ferdinand continued.</p><p>Hubert raised an eyebrow, managing what he hoped was a disinterested sigh. “And what would that be?”</p><p>“You have figured me out all wrong,” Ferdinand said, and Hubert was shocked to see that twin spots of color had appeared on his cheeks.</p><p>“Have I?” Hubert asked, but the words came out more quietly than intended.</p><p>“Yes.” Ferdinand said, moving slightly away from him to perch against the nearest desk. Hubert let out a heavy breath, but Ferdinand—thank the <em> blasted </em>Goddess—didn’t seem to notice. “It is not the professor's opinion of me that has gotten me so upset.” He paused, his eyes flicking quickly to Hubert's, and then away again. “It is...yours.”</p><p>Hubert's throat was suddenly tight, his mind inexplicably incapable of comprehending the common tongue. “Wh-what?” He choked out. “What do you mean?”</p><p>The color in Ferdinand’s face deepened. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve—it was one of the things that had always frustrated Hubert most about him, but this...this was something entirely new.</p><p>“I’m not jealous of the way the professor favors Edelgard over me—she’s the head of our house, the Imperial Princess, smart, talented, and beautiful—what can I expect? No, Hubert,” Ferdinand met his gaze again, but Hubert could only stare dumbly back in response. “What hurts me is you. Every day, your indifference towards me, the way that you always brush me off. The constant reminder that, in your eyes, I will always be nothing compared to Edelgard.”</p><p>Hubert's brows furrowed slightly at Ferdinand’s words, then more deeply, as he saw that his amber eyes were wet with tears. He looked on in dismay, the tight feeling in his throat having worked its way into his chest, where it strangely clashed and melded with his desire.</p><p>“So now you know.” Ferdinand said, his voice flat. “I don’t expect anything from you, and I don’t doubt you’ll tease me mercilessly.” He stood, turning away from Hubert. “I won’t apologize, but I won’t keep you from your work any longer. Right now, I just want to finish this, so I don’t have to look at you for the rest of the evening."</p><p>Hubert had been watching him, utterly transfixed, but now the spell was broken. “Ferdinand—” He finally choked out, his voice sounding tremulous and completely foreign to him.</p><p>Ferdinand spun around, the look of hope in his eyes making Hubert's chest ache unbearably. Within a moment, and not quite knowing why, he had crossed the space between the two of them, and pulled Ferdinand into his arms.</p><p>Ferdinand stiffened immediately, and for a moment, Hubert considered pulling away, as he cursed himself for letting his emotions get the better of him. But then, Ferdinand threw his arms around Hubert, holding him tightly. Hubert's anxiety subsided, replaced by an unfamiliar feeling of elation. Ferdinand's arms were even stronger than he had expected, and his coppery hair was soft, smelling of something comforting and sweet.</p><p>They remained in each other's embrace for nearly half a minute, but when Ferdinand finally began to pull away, it still didn’t seem quite long enough to Hubert, who would have been happily content with forever.</p><p>“Hubert,” Ferdinand murmured in thrilled astonishment, his amber eyes alight as he searched his face. “What <em>is </em>this?”</p><p>"It's been years," Hubert said, relieved to find his voice was steady again, "but you never noticed. " He paused. "I should...apologize for my behavior. I haven't dealt with it well."</p><p>Ferdinand gaped at him. "You? Hubert? Apologize?"</p><p>"I'm <em> trying </em>to." Hubert muttered, his face burning. "This isn't exactly my forte. But I...didn't want to hurt you."</p><p>"Apology accepted." Ferdinand said, a smile playing on his lips. "I should apologize as well. I had misjudged you."</p><p>Hubert nodded, then paused. "You were...right, today, though. As much as I might hate to admit it, I do care very deeply for Edelgard, and I think it has become the reason I am so devoted to her."</p><p>Ferdinand grinned. "I am not surprised. You do mention it once every five minutes."</p><p>Hubert smiled in spite of himself. "It's that obvious?"</p><p>"Maybe to someone who knows you well." Ferdinand said, reaching for Hubert's hand. Hubert was surprised to find he let him. "But about Edelgard..." Ferdinand said, the question in his eyes clear.</p><p>"I am Lady Edelgard's closest ally, both in politics and on the battlefield—although I would not deign to consider myself her equal," Hubert added, ignoring Ferdinand's soft chuckle. "While my feelings toward her are strong, they are most like that of an older brother, or perhaps a guardian. In short," he met Ferdinand's gaze, "they lack passion."</p><p>"I see." Ferdinand replied. "And your feelings towards me?"</p><p>Hubert smirked. "Need I spell it out for you?"</p><p>Ferdinand smiled. "I certainly wouldn't mind."</p><p>Hubert lifted his hand, staring pointedly at their intertwined fingers. "More explicitly than this?"</p><p>Ferdinand raised his free hand to the side of Hubert's face, brushing his hair out of his eyes. "Shall I repeat myself?" He murmured.</p><p>"No," Hubert smiled, slowly shaking his head. "I think I understand."</p><p>He cupped Ferdinand's chin with his own free hand, and gently lifted his face, the single gesture closing a great deal of the distance between them. Ferdinand positively beamed at Hubert, his eyes alight with such genuine emotion that Hubert nearly flinched away.</p><p>As though somehow aware of these thoughts, Ferdinand squeezed Hubert’s hand, taking a step closer. Hubert’s breath hitched. Just the slightest movement, and absolutely everything would change.</p><p>Ferdinand gave an almost imperceptible nod, and then all barriers between them were broken. Hubert's lips were suddenly pressed to Ferdinand’s, although he couldn't have been sure which one of them had made the final move. Ferdinand's kiss was soft and gentle, belying the desire Hubert knew he also felt.</p><p>His composure felt almost like a tease, and Hubert was seriously considering taking matters into his own hands, when Ferdinand pulled his hand free of Hubert's to splay it over the small of his back, drawing him closer still. Suddenly, the nature of the kiss changed, and the initially cautious, exploratory movements of their mouths became bolder and hungrier.</p><p>Ferdinand smiled against Hubert's lips as Hubert slipped his hand up the back of his neck, his fingers tangling in Ferdinand's soft, coppery hair. Ferdinand opened his mouth with an audible sigh, prompting Hubert to reach out blindly for the nearest pillar, pushing him up against it.</p><p>Ferdinand's arms found their way around Hubert's neck, pulling him closer still, and Hubert marveled at how well their bodies fit together, this newfound familiarity with Ferdinand only stoking his desire to know more—no—<em>all </em> of him.</p><hr/><p>When the classroom had gone entirely dark, Ferdinand pulled himself away from Hubert, breathing heavily. "We should probably...continue dusting, or...." His eyes were still fixed on Hubert's, his gaze burning with a desire Hubert was sure his own reflected.</p><p>"Now do you want me to...finish it with magic?" Hubert gasped, unable to keep from smiling.</p><p>"Please," Ferdinand replied, and stepped back slowly, his reluctance making Hubert's chest simultaneously ache and glow with pride.</p><p>Hubert waved a hand, and the few candles scattered around the room flared to life. He magically vanished the dust from the pile of books, and began floating them back onto the shelf, while Ferdinand looked on in rapt silence.</p><p>"I am <em> starving </em>," he admitted, after a couple of minutes. "Would you mind if I..."</p><p>Hubert chuckled. "By all means. This shouldn't take much longer."</p><p>Ferdinand nodded, running to grab his jacket, then paused, pulling it on. "I shall...see you after dinner?"</p><p>Hubert smiled contentedly, placing the last of the books back on the bookshelf. “That you will.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>